


Jamais Vu

by akxmin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post DMC5, Post-Game, Spardacest, Touch-Starved Vergil, Twincest, Vergil needs a hug, soft Vergil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Hay algo mal con el corazón de Vergil.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [旧事如新](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029744) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Leí un headcanon acerca de Vergil y el contacto físico, así que considerando no estar familiarizado con él desde que era niño y en cambio pueda o no asociarlo con todo lo negativo que conlleva, pienso que la única persona en la que confiaría para tocarlo sería Dante (sin mencionar lo incomodo que sería al comienzo). Gracias por ayudarle a aceptar sus emociones un poco más, V.
> 
> En fin, es de esas escasas veces en las que solo quiero escribir algo fluff. El título proviene de la canción de BTS. Ojalá les guste. <3

Hay algo mal con el corazón de Vergil. 

Él no cree que Dante lo sepa. ¿Cómo podría? No han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Tanto, que ya parece haberse fundido y desvanecido en los confines de la frágil mente de Vergil, han pasado años. De hecho, apenas regresaron desde las raíces del Qliphoth hace dos semanas y, de una manera que incluso lo sorprendió, Vergil había comenzado a desear la piel de su hermano. No lo malinterpreten. 

Lo primero que notó al regresar fueron los conocidos de Dante señalando verlos demasiado cercanos entre sí, aun a pesar de ser gemelos, y con todos los años de conflicto y separación entre ellos. Vergil lo entendió, rápidamente también se dio cuenta que de sus bocas escapaban los nombres del contrario una vez tras otra, y muy raramente se les podía ver solos. Si no sabían dónde está Dante, preguntarían a Vergil; si no sabían dónde está Vergil, preguntarían a Dante. 

Vergil _entiende_ a Dante. Él no ha tenido esta conexión con nadie más en su existencia. Está cómodo con su energía, con su presencia, con su personalidad. Cuando Dante se confesó, Vergil aún se sorprendió, sabía que su unión volvía a adquirir valor conforme el tiempo pasaba, pero también estaba consciente de la ligera tensión entre ellos cuando interactuaban; siempre atento a cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con Dante. No dijo nada en un principio, _asustado_ de haber hecho erróneas suposiciones, tan solo esperando que Dante fuese quien diera el primer paso. 

Decir que Vergil está _hambriento_ sería una subestimación. 

Nunca le ha atraído la cercanía hacia otro ser humano, o demonio. Cuando los gemelos regresaron al mundo humano, Vergil había sido recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro y luego un abrazo por parte de Nero —quien hizo lo mismo con Dante—, pero como esta experiencia, ciertamente las pocas veces que había tenido algo de contacto físico que pudiera decir era _agradable_ , nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo en el vientre que solo sentía junto a su gemelo. 

Cuando eran niños, Dante tenía suerte si lograba convencer a Vergil de que se tomaran de las manos durante un largo período de tiempo, mucho menos acercarlo a un abrazo, pero es diferente ahora que volvieron a estar juntos. Tiene un significado distinto. En los pocos días que llevaba viviendo con Dante ambos se habían tocado, de una manera que Vergil consideraría como _íntima_ , dos veces. 

La primera vez estaban relajándose en el sofá. Dante dijo estar cansado en voz alta y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Vergil, quien se tensó inmediatamente, pero después de varios minutos, permitió que una de sus manos se abriera paso hacia el cabello de Dante, quien prácticamente parecía estar ronroneando. En ese momento, Vergil concluyó que _amaba_ la vista y las reacciones de Dante cuando lo tocaba. Y ese fue también el momento en que Vergil apartó su mano de golpe y se excusó diciendo que tenía que usar el baño inmediatamente. 

Vergil por lo general no deja entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a su gemelo, pero nuevamente había bajado la guardia. 

La segunda vez fue después de la confesión, a las tres de la mañana. Dante parecía tan cerca de llorar que Vergil solo hizo lo primero que cobró sentido en su mente. Él lo abrazó rígidamente, y poco después guió a su hermano hacia su cama, diciéndole que estaba bien y hablarían de ello por la mañana, antes de escabullirse hacia su propia habitación en el Devil May Cry. Vergil no esperaba sentirse así por todo eso. Hay algo en la cercanía de Dante que hace que Vergil quiera contarle todo acerca de este dolor. No para que intente arreglarlo, sino solamente para que él lo sepa. 

Ahí es donde está ahora, sentado en la cama, a centímetros de distancia de Dante, sintiendo su cuerpo zumbando con energía acumulada y la incómoda situación. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirlo y estaba seguro de que Dante lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. 

Hay algo mal con su corazón, es lo que piensa. Hace ruidos, lo suficientemente fuertes para llamar su atención, manteniéndolo despierto durante la noche el tiempo suficiente para verse notablemente más cansado por la mañana. Ese tipo de sonido débil pero indiscreto: no logra entender de dónde viene, no logra entender _qué_ lo provoca, del tipo que puede ignorar cuando está distraído, pero no cuando intenta dormir. 

Así es como se siente y no tiene idea de cómo expresarlo, pero lo intenta, porque no puede dormir y Dante está triste y no le gusta. Él quiere ayudar, pero Vergil separa sus labios, perdido por la incomodidad y el nerviosismo. Dante lo observa con la mirada aun ligeramente nublada por el sueño. Luego le sonríe, para tratar de calmarlo. 

—Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a escucharte. 

—Bueno —dice Vergil. La repentina seriedad que ve extrañamente en su hermano solo hace que la presión dentro de su pecho aumente, como si no pudiese respirar—. No sé qué decir. No importa, deberías volver a dormir. 

—Sólo habla —dice Dante—. Y estoy bien. También quiero que duermas. 

—No sé por qué no puedo dormir, simplemente sucede. Deja de preocuparte por mí. 

—No me digas qué hacer. Algo te está molestando, ¿verdad? 

Si realmente nada de eso fuera cierto, Vergil estaría furioso para este punto. Enfadado, por tener a Dante asumiendo conocerlo más que a sí mismo. Pero todo eso es cierto, así que Vergil solo parpadea. 

—Nada importante —más presión, siente que le falta el aire. 

—Bueno, esta bien. 

—¿Qué? 

—Solo quiero que sepas que podrías decirme que te duele el trasero cada noche a las cuatro de la mañana y aún así escucharé cada palabra y preguntaré qué puedo hacer para ayudar. 

Dante logra decirlo con una cara seria antes de reírse. Vergil casi le sigue por lo fuerte que se está riendo, pero luego siente que sus pulmones se presionan más cerca de lo que deberían, como si se aferraran el uno al otro y comenzaran a apretar su corazón, no está seguro de cómo respirar. Dante se extiende hacia adelante y sus pulgares se hunden en la muñeca de Vergil. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Me siento mal —dice Vergil—. Y duele —es tan difícil de decir, tan difícil de pronunciar esas palabras, pero una vez que las dice, solo quiere meterse en un agujero y morir. 

Dante lo mira, sorprendido al principio, pero entonces él asiente, como si tuviera sentido, como si su hermano no acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida y ridícula del mundo. 

—¿Dónde te duele? —pregunta con seriedad. Y si fuera alguien más, Vergil pensaría que se estaba burlando de él. 

—Aquí… —Vergil casi apunta a su corazón, pero luego se siente tan estúpido que simplemente deja caer su mano—. No lo sé. Simplemente… —sacude la cabeza y se frota las sienes. Sus manos tiemblan apenas bajo la superficie de su piel, y no se da cuenta de que su voz se rompe hasta que repite—: No lo sé. 

—Verge… —el pulgar de Dante se estremece en la muñeca de Vergil. Él flexiona su mano y luego se detiene—. ¿Está bien que te toque? Como… ¿más de lo habitual? 

Vergil se estremece por un segundo. 

—No me… disgusta… 

—¡Oh! No, no sexualmente, ¿puedo tomar tu mano? ¿Cosas así? —tartamudea Dante—. Quiero decir, lo sé, ¿es extraño preguntar? Simplemente no quería… sé que no es así para la mayoría de la gente y… lo siento. 

Vergil parpadea. 

—Eso es… —por alguna razón, eso lo hace sonrojar. Él quiere encontrar una réplica, algo sarcástico, pero Dante lo está mirando tan genuinamente que ni siquiera puede intentarlo—. Eso es inesperadamente educado de tu parte, Dante —dice rotundamente. Suena cortante para sus oídos—. Uhm, sí. Adelante. 

Dante toma la mano de Vergil. Lo hace torpemente, como si tomar la mano de su hermano sin razón aparente y lo suficientemente rápido, no lo hiciera sentir avergonzado. Si Vergil es honesto, la mano de Dante es un poco más áspera contra su propia piel. Pero el tacto en sí es… es suave, cálido. Es como Dante. 

—Lo siento, sé que es raro. 

Vergil sacude la cabeza. 

—No, no es raro preguntar. Es diferente. Inesperado. Pero no extraño, de ningún modo. 

Se sientan en silencio durante varios minutos mientras Vergil piensa en lo que quiere decir: lo que posiblemente podría desinflar el globo en su caja torácica que empuja sus costillas y evita que pueda respirar por completo. Se concentra en la forma en que Dante dibuja círculos contra el dorso de su mano. Se concentra en el cambio de la sensación cuando la uña Dante arrastra ligeramente su piel. Le hace estremecer. 

Ahí es cuando lo sabe. 

—Eres tú —dice Vergil—. Tú eres el problema. 

Dante se detiene. 

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?  —Vergil asiente y luego se queda callado por otros dos minutos. Dante empuja su mano después de eso—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —él realmente suena preocupado y es por eso que Vergil habla antes de que esté listo, antes de que desenrede todas sus palabras.

—Siempre estuve bien antes de volver a verte —dice Vergil lentamente—. No estaba feliz, pero estaba bien, y estaba bien con solo estar bien por el resto de mi vida. Y ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, repentinamente, quiero ser feliz. 

Dante parpadea hacia él. 

—Oh —dice, visiblemente relajado—. Eso es bueno entonces —suena satisfecho, casi complacido. Mostrando una sonrisa. 

—No, Dante. Querer… querer ser feliz, eso hace las cosas más difíciles —la mano de Vergil se mueve para retirarse de su toque y Dante mueve su mano con ella, con esa mirada seria volviendo a sus ojos una vez más—. Me da esperanzas. 

Dante respira, considerando sus palabras, y luego asiente. 

—Sí, pero ¿no vale la pena? 

—No lo sé —dice Vergil. Su voz es tensa, un acorde casi frenético que tensa los bordes de sus palabras—. Yo solo estoy acostumbrado a… —se lame los labios—. Estoy acostumbrado a que mis emociones no importen. 

Dante estudia el rostro de Vergil, a pesar de que éste se niega a encontrarse con su mirada, y gira su cuerpo para enfrentar a su gemelo. Algo sobre eso parece quebrar a Vergil por dentro. El único indicio de esto es la forma en que aprieta el agarre de su mano alrededor de la propia de Dante. 

—Nuestra madre… —las palabras salen de su boca sin que él realmente desee que lo hagan. Él las ahoga. 

—Oye-… Verge, está bien. 

Vergil sacude la cabeza. No sabe lo que trata de negar en realidad, pero la forma en que Dante es tan considerado con sus propias emociones es casi demasiado para él. Quiere que esto se detenga, pero también quiere bañarse en la sensación para siempre. 

—No sé por qué. Pero estar contigo, me hace sentir mucho. No pensé que necesitaba a nadie, pero ahora que tengo a alguien, puedo ver dónde es que me he perdido. Y la forma en que solía vivir-… Dante, creo que está arruinada. Estoy arruinado, y tengo miedo. No creo que pueda volver a vivir como antes. 

—Tal vez no tienes que hacerlo —dice Dante suavemente. 

—No —responde mordazmente—. No me des eso. No _digas_ eso. Solo hemos estado juntos por dos semanas y… 

—Cállate, hermano. Sólo quiero decir que nunca tienes que volver a estar solo. Puede no hayan habido muchas personas que se preocupen por ti, pero eso se acabó. Deja de pensar que estás solo. No puedo deshacer casi veinte años de tu mente, pero si te das cuenta de que hay más de una persona apoyándote, no es algo tan estresante —Dante asiente, como si estuviera de acuerdo consigo mismo—. Ser amado, amar a alguien, no tiene que ser una carga. 

—Lo fue —dice Vergil—. Una carga, quiero decir. Cuando éramos jóvenes, Dante… nuestra madre… siempre creí que tú eras el favorito —se horroriza al descubrir que el globo en su pecho solo parece inflarse más, casi como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Una vez que lo ha dicho, necesita decir más. Él necesita decirlo todo. 

—Lo siento —responde Dante en voz baja. Algo sobre la forma en la que articula sus palabras hace que los hombros de Vergil se relajen ligeramente. 

—Siempre te gustó ser el centro de atención, incluso con ella. Pero ahora sé que madre me amaba. Fue a buscarme porque le importaba. Es solo que, ella incluso murió por mí y todo lo que quería… —las palabras se sienten pesadas en su lengua. No puede decirlas. Suena tan pequeño, frágil y estúpido, maldita sea, y Vergil está aquí preocupándose por cosas como… 

—¿Vergil? 

El mayor trata de liberar su mano de la de Dante. Quiere alejarse, quiere esconderse. 

—Esto es estúpido, Dante. No importa. 

—¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres? —pregunta, apretando su mano alrededor de Vergil—. Porque para mí, parece que realmente te gustó tomar mi mano. 

Eso hace que se detenga. 

—No —dice petulante. 

—Está bien —dice Dante—. Y, por cierto, tus emociones no son estúpidas —las palabras son tan simples e ineloquentes para alguien como Dante. No ayuda, no realmente; Vergil no le cree. No puede deshacer décadas de condicionamiento. Pero alivia un poco el dolor escucharlo de la persona en quien más confía. 

Vergil asiente con la cabeza, afirmando algo que se asienta caliente en la base de su garganta. Se sienta allí durante otros tres minutos, en silencio y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Se ha apartado un poco de Dante, pero todavía sigue aferrándose a él. La mano de Dante se relaja lentamente alrededor del agarre de Vergil, y con ella, los músculos del gemelo mayor liberan su tensión. 

Vergil cierra los ojos. 

—Todo lo que quería de madre era un abrazo más. 

Las palabras cuelgan pesadas en el aire. El globo entre las costillas de Vergil se expande un poco más. Dante se acerca más a él hasta que sus rodillas se presionan juntas, y dice: 

—No soy nuestra madre, pero… 

Tal vez sea la intimidad de todo esto lo que lo avergüenza, pero Vergil se mofa prematuramente. 

—No quiero escucharte decir eso _nunca_ más. 

—Hermano —Dante pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Quieres probar? 

La mano de Vergil se estremece. 

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser nuestra madre? 

—Abrazar —dice Dante, luego carraspea—. ¿Quieres intentar abrazarme? 

—Eso no va a resolver mi trauma emocional —dice. Está siendo un idiota. Es un mecanismo de defensa. Vergil se disculpa rápidamente; pero no se nota en su rostro.  Dante da un largo suspiro.

—Lo sé. Pero si quieres probarlo, tal vez te ayude. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —Vergil se _ríe_ —. Tú estás… oh, realidad hablas en serio. 

—¿Sí? Claro que lo hago. Eres mi hermano. Quiero abrazarte —Dante inclina su cabeza—. ¿Es eso tan difícil de creer? 

—Sí —dice Vergil con honestidad. La sílaba se ahoga por el sonido de su risa, pero hay un tono serio en su voz. Un tono increíblemente serio. Vergil casi dice algo más, cuando se da cuenta de que el globo se sigue inflando en su pecho  , hasta que finalmente lo siente estallar y casi puede saborear los trozos de goma esparciéndose través de su torrente sanguíneo junto con el helio elevándose en su garganta de tal manera que lo hace sentir mareado.

Para este punto la risa maníaca de Vergil se retuerce, se distorsiona en algo completamente distinto. El sonido se engancha en su garganta y luego se ahoga con él. Su pecho se levanta, escapando algo parecido a un sollozo. Se obliga a enroscarse en sí mismo, como si se estuviera riendo tan fuerte que le duelen las entrañas. Solo se estremece. 

—¿Vergil? —dice Dante—. Vergil —se inclina sobre él, apoyando el brazo contra la curva de la espalda de su hermano mientras trata de ver el rostro de Vergil. Algo hace _clic_. En su energía, en la forma en que su contacto se vuelve más firme entre los omóplatos de Vergil, en la forma en que los dedos de Dante se extienden a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Vergil y luego presionan hacia abajo, como si intentara mantener sus vértebras juntas—. ¿Verge? Hey, mírame. 

—No —murmura Vergil. No hay espacio para una discusión en su voz, siendo amortiguada contra la manga de su abrigo. Está actuando como un maldito niño. 

Y Dante flaquea. Golpea su dedo índice rítmicamente en el omóplato izquierdo de Vergil, quien solo está pensando en silencio. Luego, él asiente. 

—Sí —dice, de la nada. 

Dante hace un ruido suave y sorprendido en la parte posterior de su garganta. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta. 

—Sí, quiero intentarlo. 

—Quieres intentar… ¿qué? 

Vergil aprieta la mano de Dante y se recuesta en su toque, manteniendo su brazo libre presionado firmemente contra su rostro mientras hace esto. 

Dante todavía no lo entiende. 

—Um… ¿Hermano? —Vergil pone los ojos en blanco. Él tiene que hacer todo por sí mismo en esta puta tienda. 

A ciegas, Vergil se da vuelta. Usa su frente para averiguar dónde está el cuerpo de su gemelo y luego empuja su cara contra el pecho de Dante. Su brazo todavía está siendo presionado sobre sus ojos, lo que significa que su codo se atasca contra la axila de Dante. 

—Oh… 

—Dante. 

—¡Oh! Sí, cierto. Está bien —se acerca y tira de Vergil con más seguridad sobre su propio cuerpo—. Voy a… como… a moverme, un poco —Dante mueve su trasero hacia atrás hasta que siente su espalda presionar contra la cabecera de la cama. En el proceso arruga las sábanas de una manera que las hace sentir incómodas bajo las piernas de Vergil; porque él odia las sábanas arrugadas. Pero luego se relaja alrededor del cuerpo de su gemelo y todo es perdonado—. ¿Cómo se siente esto? 

—No lo sé. Creo que se siente bien, probablemente. 

Dante se ríe. A Vergil le gusta el sonido cuando mantiene su oreja presionada contra su pecho. Esto es bueno, decide. 

—¿Quieres decir que realmente no lo sabes? —pregunta Dante—. ¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿Te gusta o no te gusta? 

Vergil mueve su brazo desde donde está siendo presionado contra su cara. Lo relaja, colocándolo sobre el borde de la cintura de Dante. Sus ojos están rojos, pero no se siente destrozado emocionalmente. Está bien con solo ocultar su rostro en la tela de la camisa de Dante. 

—Bueno, estoy convencido de que odio el afecto físico de alguna manera. O bien, pensé que lo odiaba. Tal vez por las cosas de las que hablé antes. 

Dante frota la espalda de Vergil un poco más fuerte después de eso, casi demasiado áspero. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Vergil y lo presiona más cerca contra su piel, acariciando su cabello. 

—Se te permite querer estas cosas. 

—Sí —dice Vergil. No está de acuerdo o en desacuerdo, pero permite que exista la posibilidad. Deja que se adhiera a un rincón en su cerebro para ser pensado más tarde. Él lo deja ser. 

Dante hace un punto al tocar cada parte del cuerpo de Vergil que logra alcanzar. Lo sostiene con firmeza y seguridad, un poco demasiado fuerte si es honesto, pero no puede quejarse. Vergil se encuentra hundiéndose contra el toque de Dante, relajándose mientras una de las manos de Dante se desliza a través de su espalda y la otra sigue en su cabello.

Dante deja un beso descuidado y húmedo en el cartílago de la oreja de Vergil. Algo muy propio de él. Después de eso, Dante dedica su tiempo a acariciar el cabello de Vergil. Es como un perro de servicio, que trata de estar calmado, ser amable y servicial, pero aun así un perro de corazón, descuidado, que solo quiere ser amado y dar amor.

Vergil suspira. 

—¿Hmm? —pregunta Dante. 

Vergil suspira de nuevo. 

—Dante, me gusta esto. 

—Dices eso como si fuera algo malo. 

—Lo es. Me estas arruinando. Me estás haciendo querer ser feliz y lo odio. 

Dante juega con el cabello de Vergil. 

—No lo siento —dice. Apretando su agarre alrededor de su gemelo para darle énfasis. 

—Dante… —dice Vergil de nuevo. 

—¿Sí? 

Vergil aprieta sus dedos en la camisa de Dante. 

—Gracias. 

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa si es demasiado OoC, pero necesitaba una excusa para que Vergil recibiera un abrazo;;


End file.
